Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW 34 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #34 (IDW)]]Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen (chapter 2) ("Monster, Außenseiter und Verrückte", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 4. Juni 2013 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #34 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Mateus Santolouco *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|350px|Angel gegen MetalheadTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Angel/Nobody *Harold Lillja **Metalhead *Lindsey Baker *Old Hob und Slash *Professor Honeycutt/Chet Allen (erwähnt) *Krang (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) *Shredder (erwähnt) *John und Elizabeth O'Neil (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|200px|Caseys SeelenpeinSpäter in der Nacht, an der alten Kirche. Während Donatello den Kleinlastwagen mit den Sachen belädt, die er sich von Harold geliehen hat,"City Fall" #5 telefoniert April mit ihrer Mutter und erfährt so zu ihrer Freude, dass die Heilwirkung des Oozes bei ihrem Vater voll angeschlagen hat."Northampton" #4 Inmitten dieser guten Nachricht kommen Casey und Angel vom Skara Brae zurück, doch Casey ist nach dem, was ihm dort widerfahren ist, innerlich so angespannt, dass er glatt seinen Baseballschläger gegen sie erhebt, bevor er merkt, dass er unter Freunden ist."Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 Um ihn etwas abzulenken - und weil sie zu diesen Zeiten etwas Geleitschutz am sichersten findet - schlägt April den beiden Neuankömmlingen vor, sie zu Harolds Labor zu begleiten. Angel sagt zwar zu, doch Casey will lieber alleine sein und trennt sich schweigend von den anderen. thumb|left|180px|Taktik-StreitereienIm tiefsten Stockwerk des Verstecks währenddessen sitzen Leonardo und Splinter zusammen bei einer wichtigen Lagebesprechung, welche sich in ihrem Verlauf stetig aufheizt. Leonardo verteidigt die Ansicht seines Bruders Donatello, dass die Bedrohng durch Krang und seinen Technodrom - besonders da sich Professor Honeycutt nun in der Gewalt des utromonischen Kriegsherrn befindet"Krang War" #4 die akutere Gefahr darstellt; Splinter hingegen argumentiert, dass die Rachsucht des Shredders ihnen näher auf den Fersen sitzt und sie daher dieser viel näheren Bedrohung zuerst begegnen müssen. thumb|180px|Besuch macht FreudeSpäter in Harolds Labor ist dessen Besitzer nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Donatello und April eine neue Besucherin mitgebracht haben, die in seinen Augen gar nichts von Wissenschaft und Technik versteht (und ihr deshalb sogleich den verächtlichen Spitznamen "Preschool" - "Kindergarten" - verpasst). Donatello ist jedoch nicht nur gekommen, um Harolds Erfindungen zurückzubringen, sondern ihm auch etwas zu präsentieren, in dem er und April seine Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen könnten: Professor Honeycutts Pläne für eine Teleportermaschine. Um Krangs Plan, die Erde für die Bedürfnisse seines Volkes zu terraformen, stoppen zu können, ist es entscheidend, die technischen Einzelheiten von Honeycutts Erfindung zu entschlüsseln und damit den Bau des Teleporters so bald es geht zu ermöglichen. Harold jedoch sieht wenig Verlangen darin, seinen Hals bei Dingen zu riskieren, die ihn persönlich eigentlich nichts angehen. thumb|left|180px|"I give you... Metalhead"Während die drei Wissenschaftler sich untereinander beraten, spaziert Angel im Labor umher und sieht sich einige von Harolds Arbeiten an, was Harolds Meinung ihr gegenüber nicht gerade steigert. Bei dieser Gelegenheit jedoch macht er seine Besucher mit einer seiner neuesten Arbeiten bekannt: Einen Kampfanzug, der mit einem Neuralvernetzungs-Steuersystem, künstlichen Muskeln, Harolds Schwerkraftausgleichern und Tarnsystem, Sprenggranaten und einer Kevlarpanzerung ausgestattet ist. Doch gleich darauf - und zu Harolds Verlegenheit - entdeckt und enthüllt Angel eine weitere Neukonstruktion: Einen Roboter, der offensichtlich den Turtles nachempfunden ist. thumb|180px|Nur ein "kleiner" DefektAuf Donatellos und Aprils Fragen gesteht Harold, dass er diesen Roboter - den Angel "Metalhead" tauft - gebaut hat, um sich vor einer Racheaktion von Baxter Stockman zu schützen, und er sich Donatellos Beweglichkeit und Kampfähigkeiten als Vorbild für diese Konstruktion genommen hat. Technisch ist der Roboter noch nicht voll ausgereift, besonders was sein A.I.-System angeht, weswegen Harold ihn vorübergehend mit einer Fernbedienung steuert, bis das Problem behoben ist. Als Angel sich skeptisch zeigt, lässt sich Harold dazu verleiten, Metalhead zu aktivieren. Doch kurz nach seiner Einschaltung überhitzt sich Metalheads Elektronengehirn, und das mit fatalen Folgen: Metalhead beginnt plötzlich verrückt zu spielen und attackiert zuerst Harold, dann auch April, da Harold zum Schutz vor den Nachstellungen Stockmans gleich die gesamte Belegschaftsliste von Stock Gen ins Gehirn des Roboters eingespeist hat! thumb|left|180px|"Ich bin Niemand"Donatello versucht Metalhead zu stoppen, doch dessen extensive Bewaffnung - Schwerkraftausgleicher, Laserstrahler, Maschinengewehre und Flammenwerfer - machen diese Absicht auf konventionellem Wege zu einem schier unmöglichen Unterfangen. Daraufhin bringt Angel den Roboter dazu, den Schaukasten des Kampfanzuges mit seinem Laser zu knacken; dann wirft sie sich in den Anzug und nimmt den Kampf gegen den wildgewordenen Metalhead auf. Dabei erweist sie sich als ein ausgesprochenes Naturtalent im Steuern des Anzuges, und nach einem heftigen aber kurzen Kampf kann sie Metalhead gegen eine Wand schmettern und somit deaktivieren. Von ihrem Geschick massiv beeindruckt, fragt Harold Angel nochmal nach ihrem Namen, worauf sie schlicht und einfach antwortet: "Ich? Ich bin Niemand." thumb|180px|Hobs JobangebotAnderswo verlässt die inzwischen arbeitslose Lindsey ihr Haus, tief in ein Telefongespräch mit ihrer Mutter verwickelt. Dabei wird deutlich, dass sie momentan keine neue Stelle hat finden können, da 1) keine der Firmen, die in derselben technischen Klasse wie Stock Gen stehen, eine Stelle für sie frei hat, und 2) ihre wichtigsten Résumés seltsamerweise nicht mehr aufzufinden sind. Als sie mitten im Gespräch ihren Wagen aufschließen will, entgleitet ihr der Schlüssel; daraufhin beendet sie das Telefonat und bückt sich, um den Schlüsselbund aufzuheben. Doch genau in dem Moment bauen sich zwei alte Bekannte bedrohlich vor ihr auf: Slash und Old Hob, der ihr mit vorgehaltener Pistole verkündet: :"Gute Neuigkeiten: Deine Jobsuche ist vorbei." Neudruckversionen *''Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen'' (Graphic Novel), Oktober 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'', Vol. 4 (HC), Februar 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)